


A Wilde Week - After Dark

by makesometime



Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Additional Tags at Start of Chapters, Canon Asexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: A Wilde Week 2020 - but make it porny.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016722
Comments: 106
Kudos: 73
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realised in the middle of writing last week that none of my Wilde Week fills were rated above a T. The sensible thing would have been to accept that and smile at my ability to not make everything E rated after Kinktober.
> 
> I am not sensible.
> 
> (additional tags at the start of each chapter, as with my Kinktober fills)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Day 1 - “Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."_  
>  **Forgiveness** | Revenge | **Apathy**
> 
> Thank you [@ChaosMidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/ChaosMidge) for the idea for this one, you're a shining star <3

(tags: trauma, grieving, isolation, self-hatred, enforced care, friends-to-lovers, handjobs)

It’s becoming interminable. The days tick on without anything changing, without anything getting better.

Howard’s come up twice with food and some attempts at humour that are, frankly, worryingly poor.

James doesn’t bother with pleasantries, just stands by the door, tells him he better get himself clean and doesn’t leave until Oscar’s trailing his way to the bathroom.

(He appreciates it more than James will know.)

Zolf tries to be calm with him. Gentle. Whenever he visits Oscar with food or with medical care he’s the most agreeable Oscar has ever seen him.

Oscar _hates_ it. The visceral nature of the reaction would worry him if he knew how to show it. Instead it festers, deep in his gut, turning him rancid from the inside out.

He’s already broken. What’s one more thing?

He _thinks_ it’s the fourth day of his self imposed isolation when Zolf next turns up with a meal (he’s lost track of what time of day it is). The dwarf looks at him, curled up in bed and still damp from the last shower he somehow managed to make himself take.

Without speaking, Zolf sets the tray down and strides across to the window, yanking open the blinds with a sharp tug.

“Alright. Here’s what’s going to happen.”

Oscar lets out a soft _mrr_ of annoyance, turning over and not stopping the sheets from twisting around his body.

“You’re going to get up.” Zolf says, quietly commanding. “You’re going to leave this room and come eat with us.”

“Zolf…” Oscar doesn’t know what he’s going to interrupt with but it’s worth a try to get him to just _leave_...

Zolf’s in his flow now though. “We don’t have time for you to mope. So you’re going to get up and not give him the honour of managing to break you.”

It sends something cold chasing through his body and Oscar pushes up, unconcerned by the state of himself. “Excuse me?”

“He thought he knew you.”

“Zolf.”

“He thought he knew you but he _didn’t_. _**I**_ know you.”

Oscar feels the first frisson of _something_ pass through him for days at the look on Zolf’s face. What should he call it? Possessive. Heated. Interested?

“And what do you _know,_ Zolf? What’s that surety of yours telling you?”

Zolf’s steps are steady as he gets closer. Oscar inhales slowly, trying not to betray the increased rate of his heartbeat, the anticipation that bubbles in his gut. This is not how he saw this moment going. Not with him, beaten down and broken and on the cusp of losing himself entirely.

Zolf’s movements are careful, measured, leaving him room to escape. He reaches up with both hands, cupping one against Oscar’s unmarked cheek and sliding the other into the damp fall of Oscar’s hair.

“S’telling me that you need something to bring you back.” He murmurs, getting even closer. “And I wanna give you it.”

Kissing with the scar feels odd in a way that he dislikes so intensely that he almost pulls back. But Zolf is warm, breathing into his mouth and swiping a tongue against his lips and it is more important, strikingly so, that this is all he’s wanted for _months_.

He remembers that now. He remembers that want. He remembers how solidly he convinced himself he wasn’t going to be able to sate that want.

“This alright?” Zolf asks, barely pulling back, lips slick against Oscar’s own.

Oscar just sighs, initiating the kiss this time and looping his arms around Zolf’s body.

It feels like his body is slowly coming back to life, unfurling like a flower treated to sunlight and it makes him smile for the first time in too long. “Did you ever think about working for Apollo?” He asks, when Zolf pulls back for air.

Zolf just frowns, utterly lost. Oscar grins and leans in for another kiss instead of trying to explain, gasping into it when Zolf slides a hand down his side to settle at his hip.

“How long’s it been?” Zolf asks into his throat, lips playing over his pulse and thumb swiping over the sensitive skin at the base of his stomach.

“Eleven days.” Oscar says, very, very quietly. “Before that. Too long.”

It works, for what it’s worth, earning him a snarl from Zolf and teeth biting into the skin of his throat. Fingers move over his belly and down under the rumpled covers at his lap and he hisses when Zolf wraps a hand around his cock.

“Forget that.” Zolf says. “Only this matters.”

 _Whatever you say_ , he thinks but doesn’t put voice to, too busy floating on the feeling of yes, thank you, finally, if this is what it took to get here then maybe he can forgive himself for the idiocy of his actions. He lets Zolf manipulate him and gives over entirely to the dwarf’s easy command.

By the time he comes, arching and gasping into Zolf’s kiss, it feels somewhat like absolution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2 - “Memory… is the diary that we all carry about with us.”_
> 
> **Remembering** | Forgetting | Recording

(tags: established relationship, reminiscing, set during the timeskip, banter, blow jobs, anal fingering)

“You remember the time we met?”

Zolf shifts, settling back on his knees. “What?”

“The time. In Hamid’s apartment.” Oscar smiles leisurely, taking a drink of his sake. “You must remember.”

“Course I remember.” Zolf scoffs. “Why are you asking _now_?”

“What better time.” Oscar says, stretching one leg out. “To tell you that I would have been much happier to take _you_ home with me.”

Zolf peers up at him, ignoring his cock entirely now in favour of looking completely lost. “What.”

“I’d heard all about you. I’d had time to imagine what you might be like, and let me tell you you did not disappoint.” He smiles. “And please tell me you see how you are a far more appealing prospect than Sir Bertrand?”

Zolf nods, clearly fighting a smile. Without speaking, he reaches out for Oscar’s hips and tilts him closer to the edge of the chair. Then he lifts his hand to fumble in the top drawer of Oscar’s desk for the bottle of oil stashed there, smirking as Oscar lets his eyes get all hungry.

“Tell me what you’d’ve done.”

Oscar smiles, kicking a leg up onto the desk and reclining back in his chair with a sigh. “And if I do?”

Zolf looks up from slicking his fingers. “Have a guess.”

“Well, if I’d had my way I wouldn’t have let you go at all.” He murmurs, trailing his thumb over his jaw and watching Zolf press kisses along his thigh. “I’d have manufactured some reason to get the others out of the apartment while keeping you there.”

“Like I’d’ve stayed.” Zolf scoffs, nipping hard enough to rise a blush of blood beneath his skin.

“This is _my_ fantasy.”

Zolf lifts one shoulder in a lazy shrug, reaching up with a single slick finger to press to his hole. Oscar fights the urge to press back into it. “Thought you appreciated constructive criticism.”

Oscar blows out a dismissive breath, flexing his leg against the desk and tossing his hair. “So. It would be just you and me. And you’d be your usual grumpy self. Until I got on my knees.”

“You’d have messed up that suit?” Zolf asks, crooking the finger inside him.

“Zolf.” Oscar laughs, hips jerking upwards involuntarily. “Have we not established by now that I’d do anything for you?”

Oscar hums when Zolf smiles, looking away and sipping at his drink to avoid looking too keen. Zolf’s smile makes him feel weak at the best of times, but when the dwarf is kissing a line up his inner thigh…

“Carry on.” Zolf says, and that’s a command that Oscar can bring himself to follow.

“I can just imagine how you’d have looked at me. Hungry but confused, ready to tell me to stop. I’d assure you, Mr Smith, that this is all of my own volition. That it’s all I’ve been able to think of.” He arches when Zolf pulls out and circles two fingers over him now. “You’re curious. Too curious to stop me as I reach out for your belt. I get you undressed enough to reach your cock and nothing else, smiling to myself when I find you hard already.”

“Presumptive.”

Oscar beams. “I know how good I look on my knees.”

Zolf presses in, moving Oscar’s thigh with the width of his shoulders and grumbling to himself. “You could be down here then.”

Oscar can’t hold back the laugh that bubbles out of him as Zolf sucks at the base of his cock, tongue strong and intent. “ _You’re_ the one who seduced _me_ tonight.”

Zolf’s tongue circles the underside of Oscar’s cock and then he sits back, eyes fixed on the way it jerks needily. “It’s the only way to get you to stop working.”

Oscar pouts, pretending the truth lands more harshly than it really does. “I’m sorry, did you want me to continue?”

“Did you want _me_ to? No skin off my nose to leave you here. Could get Barnes?” Zolf really is impossibly handsome when he’s smug and confident, it makes it very hard to continue to be annoyed by him.

“Well. James isn’t as good with his mouth, so I suppose I will.” He retorts, just to see the flare of annoyance on his lover’s face when Zolf moves in once more. “I want to make it last but I can tell you’re not the most patient of dwarves. So I curve a hand around your backside to support you and take you in my mouth with— oh, gods, please more of _that_ —a grateful little groan.”

Zolf pulls back, a line of spit connecting his lower lip to the tip of Oscar’s cock. “Grateful, huh?”

“I know what works for you.” Oscar says, gritting his teeth when Zolf’s fingers curl into a teasing motion against his prostate. “I know you want to feel like you’ve got one over on me.”

“You’re so sure you know how I’d be back then.”

Oscar whines, finally giving in to the desire to rock back on to Zolf’s fingers. “I know there’s not been much cause for it recently Zolf, but don’t forget I was _good_ at what I did.”

Zolf mutters something that sounds a bit like ‘ _yeah yeah you still are_ ’ as he swallows Oscar down again, drawing a laugh and a moan.

“Once I get started you’re all mine though.” He murmurs, catching his thumb between his teeth and chewing on it to stifle some of the hungry sounds that want to trip from his lips. “I can be very convincing, you see, showing you all of the reasons that a close working relationship will be beneficial.”

Zolf chases the path of his mouth with his hand, lips and beard slick as he looks up at Oscar. “You really think that would have worked? I was a heartbeat away from drowning you in a bucket.”

Oscar just smiles. “I think you’ll see the light when you’re coming down my throat.”

Zolf groans, fitting a third slick finger up inside him and taking Oscar to the back of his throat, working tirelessly until Oscar falls apart, jaw clenching around the need to shout Zolf’s name loud enough for everyone at the inn to hear.

He winces as Zolf gently eases his leg back to the floor (he used to be more _flexible_ than this, he’s going to have to get back to stretching), and watches in a quiet afterglow as Zolf fetches a kimono from the coat stand by the door.

“S’a good thing you didn’t try anything back then. Would’ve regretted stabbing you by now.”

“Oh...” Oscar murmurs as he rests his head against Zolf’s chest and lets him set the robe in place. “You are _so_ romantic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Day 3 - "One should always eat muffins quite calmly. It is the only way to eat them.”_  
>  Feast | **Hunger** | Treats

(tags: friends-to-lovers, accidental voyeurism, masturbation, fantasies, overheard masturbation, consensual voyeurism, very light d/s references)

He wonders, sometimes, if he’s too much for Zolf to ever find a worthy prospect. Their first interaction notwithstanding, Oscar knows he comes with a lurid past and a reputation that precedes him. His appetite far exceeds that of his companion, not that Zolf would ever explicitly state as much.

Or hold it against him? He hopes Zolf doesn’t think less of him for it.

They’ve flirted more recently. Zolf’s got a little less standoffish (only a _little_ , of course, he wouldn’t be himself otherwise). Perhaps it’s having a solid base to work from. Perhaps it’s as simple as having a kitchen, an outlet for any of his anxieties.

Whatever it is, it suits him. And it makes everything so much worse for Oscar.

Whatever possessed him to assign them rooms next to each other, he will never be able to figure. The walls in the residential areas are thin enough for him to hear Zolf walking around, hear Zolf getting into bed, hear Zolf chuckling at one of those terrible novels.

They’re thin enough for him to imagine a domestic life with the dwarf. And apparently that’s what does it for him nowadays.

He comes more often than not with his hand stuffed in his mouth, to stifle the desperate cries of Zolf’s name that want to trip out onto the air. He imagines a hundred different scenarios to get himself off and feels guilty about each of them after when he’s washing his hands and extinguishing the lights.

Tonight it’s one of his favourites, Zolf watching him carefully from the foot of the bed as he fucks himself, hand pulling frantically at his cock and two fingers deep inside himself. The dwarf stonefaced, but with eyes fixed on where he’s pleasuring himself and he damn well can’t look away from the faintly displeased look of interest there.

“Zol—.”

He grits his teeth, too late to cut off the breathy sigh and hoping desperately that it’s not carried, not this time, not when he’s tried so _hard_ to be respectful…

Metal footsteps come from the other end of the hall and he realises with a breathless relief that Zolf wasn’t even in his room all this time. For once, he’s beaten Zolf to bed.

He smiles, twisting his wrist and picturing his imagined lover chastising him, telling him to stop…

There’s a knock at his door and he freezes.

“Wilde?”

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“What is it?” He calls back, voice steady. He’s practiced at pretending nothing’s wrong, after all. “Is something wrong?”

He can see Zolf’s smile in his response. He likes Zolf’s smile. “No, just wanted to check in. Not often you turn in first.”

“Everything’s fine.” He replies, wishing even for a moment that his erection would have the decency to flag at the interruption. “I thought I’d bring a little reading to bed instead.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Zolf laughs, and Oscar feels cold all the way down to his toes. He doesn’t know what the hell to say to that. “Look. Sorry, that wasn’t fair of me. You’re very considerate.”

“Zolf, _please_ don’t call me considerate at a time like this.”

“S’just hard when you hear your name to ignore what’s going on, y’know?”

“ _Zolf_.”

A breathless moment passes, before Zolf’s shadow turns more solidly towards the door. “Can I come in?”

“For my own piece of mind, you do know what you’re going to be walking in on?”

Zolf chuckles, and it chases a ridiculous coil of heat down his spine to curl in the base of his stomach. “Wilde, how sheltered do you think I am? You’ve been jerking off in the room next to mine for weeks. I’ve heard my name at least twice.”

Oscar squeezes his grip and bites back a whimper. “I’d be very happy to accommodate you.”

Zolf doesn’t even hesitate, opening the door and shutting it behind him, eyes fixed on where Oscar’s laid, helplessly moving his wrist in a slow pull. “Oh, look at you.”

It shivers a sensation of _submission_ over him, starker than any he’s felt for some time, and Oscar bites at his lip as Zolf approaches the bed. Zolf hitches his leg up to perch on the edge of the mattress and drags eyes all over Oscar’s body, settling first on his cock, then on his face, tender amusement crinkling the skin around his eyes.

“How about you show me what I’ve been missing.” He says, and Oscar worries his heart is going to give out. “No need to be quiet, now.”

Well. That he can do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Day 4 - “To live is the rarest thing in the world.”_   
>  **Life | Death | Survival**
> 
> This was written before 176, but as we speak, still canon-compliant. Careful of the tags below as it does discuss the events of 174-176.

(tags: established relationship, implied/referenced character death, recent resurrection, return of magic, misuse of spells, anal sex)

He doesn’t know quite what to do with himself. He’s not used to sitting, to waiting as people talk about what happens next without his input. So much has happened in the time that he was… gone. And no one seems quite willing to loop him in.

No one looks at him for so long he thinks maybe he’s imagining being back. But there’s a lingering ache in his chest and he can remember precisely how he felt as he sailed through the air and—.

“Hey.”

He looks up to see Zolf standing in front of him, eyes full of emotions that he’s not seen for too long. It reminds him of the last time they were like this. The last time he came anywhere close to death.

“Come with me.”

He goes, because Zolf has never led him astray and he wants to be away from all these _people_ now, wants to be safe and warm and reassured.

Zolf leads him inside one of the buildings and up the stairs into a room that’s small, and dark, but warm. Private. Oscar immediately feels himself relax, taking the first deep breath he’s dared to take since. Since.

“Where are we?”

“Safe.” Zolf says, because that’s really all he needs to hear right now. “We won’t be disturbed.”

Oscar is quiet as Zolf approaches, starts to fuss and fiddle with the tattered remains of his clothing. It’s all beyond repair, but Zolf removes it with a respect that he doesn’t really think is warranted. It allows him the time to get used to having someone so close, though, and by the time Zolf is wandering back into his field of vision with soft plain clothes from somewhere, he feels a little more surefooted.

“I know how you normally sleep.” Zolf says. “But I think it’s more important you keep warm tonight.”

Oscar smiles, faintly, but doesn’t respond, and he sees a flash of concerned disappointment in Zolf’s expression before the man becomes shuttered once more.

Once they’re snuggled up under the covers of a bed so delightfully soft and warm that he wishes he was able to appreciate it, Zolf takes a deep breath and loops an arm over his chest. He’s hesitant enough about it that Oscar brings a hand to settle over it and hold him there.

He falls asleep like that, comfortable for the first time in weeks. What a great irony that it took death to get them to this point.

Oscar awakens to bright sunlight and an armful of dwarf and realises, for the first time, that he can feel a familiar thrumming under his skin. Taking a deep breath, he lifts his hand and whispers a long-remembered cantrip, gasping quietly at the dancing lights above the bed.

“Zolf.” He whispers, laughing in delight as his lover tucks up close under his chin. “What…?”

“We were able to figure out the curse was broken.” He says, lips playing against Oscar’s jaw. “Thought it was worth the risk not to put the cuffs back on.”

Oscar laughs again, then realises his cheeks are wet with streams of happy tears. Zolf pushes up to peer down at him with concern, stroking a tender touch over his cheek to swipe away some of the moisture.

“You alright?”

“I’m _alive_.” He breathes, then moves quickly to tip Zolf onto his back.

Zolf accepts his kisses with one of those hungry little groans that makes the hair on the back of Oscar’s neck stand on end. The scratch of Zolf’s beard against his chin is so familiar that he screws his eyes shut against a fresh burst of tears.

He slots himself between Zolf’s legs, feeling them pull up to frame his hips as he rocks and gasps and _aches_ with the simple thrill of life, of love, of second chances. He gasps out an oath at the feel of Zolf’s cock against his, even through layers of clothing.

“Zolf. Zolf. Can I…” He steals another kiss, feeling the dwarf’s lips quirk. “Can I fuck you?”

Zolf groans, tangling a hand in his hair and tugging him back. “Don’t suppose you’ve got any oil?”

Oscar laughs, so loud and thrilled that it almost startles them both. He reaches down to push off the soft sleep trousers and then does the same for Zolf, before reaching between Zolf’s legs and muttering a simple incantation to himself.

Zolf’s eyes widen at the slick press of a finger to his hole. “Clever.”

“Never been with a bard before?”

Somehow, Zolf manages to look disapproving even as Oscar starts to open him up. When he opens his mouth to respond, Oscar dips his head for a hungry, biting kiss instead.

“I take it back. I don’t want to know.” He grins, feeling so powerful now that he’s almost giddy with it, moving his hips in a slow circle against the sheets.

“Course you’re jealous.” Zolf says, but it’s fond in the extreme. “Never dragged any of them back from the afterlife because I couldn’t be without them.”

“Good.” Oscar grinds out, searching deeper with his touch out of spite, crooking his touch and watching Zolf groan and shiver, hips pushing up searchingly. “A man likes to feel special.”

He takes himself in hand and casts the spell again, because he’s not going to be _careful_ with the magic now that he’s got it back, not today at least. Slicked up and almost painfully hard, Oscar sets himself at Zolf’s hole and pushes in like he’s got all the time in the world.

Which, for now, he does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 5 - “Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious”_  
>  **Meritocrats/Harlequins** | Virtues | Viciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I decide to take the / in that prompt too seriously and start an AU I will do nothing else with? Oh yeah.
> 
> The brand is inspired by Flammen's wonderful fic ['Spun Like Gold'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013636).

(tags: alternate universe, Zolf is a Harlequin agent, Oscar is a Meritocrat, and sometimes they meet up to bang, and by sometimes I mean often, blow jobs, anal sex, possessiveness, brands, come marking)

“I really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Zolf smiles at him, not stopping from unbuttoning the front of his waistcoat. Oscar smiles too, sliding his fingers through Zolf’s hair and shivering when the dwarf pushes the material aside and opens a few buttons of his shirt, pressing a warm kiss to the skin of his belly.

“And yet.”

Oscar grins, plucking up Zolf’s hand from his hip and bringing it to his lips to press a lingering kiss over the symbol on his signet ring. An act of deference? Or a mocking attempt at charm?

Zolf snatches his hand back with a scoff and returns it to completely undressing Oscar instead. Which, in truth, he is more than amenable to. He lets Zolf guide him to the bed and sits down, leaning back on his hands so that Zolf has to move over him to strip him completely.

(Any time he can get a lapful of Zolf Smith, he’s a happy man.)

“How did your last mission go?” He asks, knowing he won’t get an answer.

Zolf snorts, leaning in to bite at his jaw. “Still here aren’t I?”

It’s all part of the little game they play. Ever since they crossed paths all those years ago, working the same cause for opposite sides, they’ve stumbled together repeatedly. While it’s always ended up here, with Zolf’s lips on his skin, the build up to it shortens every time.

Now they don’t even bother not meeting at a hotel.

Zolf shoves him down onto his back with a quick push and drags his lips down across the plains of his stomach. Oscar knows the dwarf’s intended target, even as Zolf drags a hand across his clothed cock. His brand tingles in anticipation of Zolf’s teeth and he wonders faintly if Guivres can sense this, can tell that he regularly fucks the enemy and allows such a base besmirching of Meritocratic property.

It makes him feel powerfully _alive_ to be going against all he’s pledged himself to.

Zolf snarls, biting down on the sparkling mark of his brand and leaving it throbbing with several quick sucking pulls of his mouth.

“ _Mine._ ”

Oscar arches, sobs and screws his eyes shut, seeing the possessive flash of Zolf’s lovely green eyes painted on the back of his eyelids.

“Yours, Zolf.” He breathes, pressing up into the touch at his cock, his hip.

Zolf mutters something to himself as he levers back, quickly divesting Oscar of his trousers and underwear. Still completely dressed, Zolf licks a long stripe up the heated length of Oscar’s cock and then swallows him down, huffing out a pleased breath at the cry it tears from Oscar’s throat.

“Gods, Zolf.” Oscar moans, fisting on hand in the sheets and one in the unbound length of his hair. “I missed you.”

“Me?” Zolf asks once he’s pulled off, blowing a stream of air over the slick tip of Oscar’s cock. “Or my mouth?”

“Both!” Oscar laughs as Zolf takes him in once more. “Mm—. Always both, love.”

Zolf works him so well by now that it shouldn’t feel so overwhelming - the novelty of what they’re doing with each other has long since worn off and yet here they are. Oscar weak and naked for Zolf, Zolf swallowing around his cock and making him shudder.

Zolf pulls off just as he’s starting to crest the wave of pleasure and he bites off a cry of annoyance. Oscar peers up in time to see Zolf smirking and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He then slowly starts to strip off the rest of his clothing, his signet ring glinting in the setting sun.

“Think I wanna fuck you today.” He says, so casually that it makes Oscar want to whine. How does he manage that?

Oscar smiles, getting up onto his knees. “By all means.”

He comes with Zolf buried deep in him, one hand between his shoulder blades and one curled over his brand, blunt nails digging into it with each achingly beautiful thrust. Zolf grunts around the shape of Oscar’s name and then pulls out, forcing Oscar onto his back and jerking his cock until he spills over the mark, dulling its magical shine, if only for a moment.

Oscar laughs, covering his eyes with his hands and stopping the immediate urge to prestidigit them both clean.

He can afford to let Zolf linger on his body, for a while at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.”_**  
>  Betrayal | Loyalty | Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say to you all. That I took the day's quote literally for this and I think that that was very inspired of me.
> 
> Also please check the tags and the updated pairing, this one includes some wacky goblin biology inspired by many of the lovely Romans including [Zai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42) and [Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda).

(tags: Wilde/Zolf/Grizzop, established relationship, polyamory, non-human genitalia, spitroasting, anal sex, blow jobs, body appreciation)

“How did I get this lucky?”

Grizzop looks up at him with a faintly confused expression, his hand chasing up and down Zolf’s cock in a motion that’s as frantic as the goblin himself. “Dunno. Why’s it matter?”

Zolf snorts, rocking up into the grasp of their lover and flexing the fingers that are deep inside Oscar. He’s always had such impressive forearm strength. “Y’know what he’s like.”

“Not the time to get all sentimental.” Grizzop grumbles.

“Oh, I do disagree.” Oscar smiles, tugging at the length of his cock with a lazy hand and then reaching out to stroke his fingers up and along Grizzop’s ear. The goblin shivers fiercely, scowling at Zolf when he chuckles. “What better time is there?”

“When we’re not all covered in each other’s spunk.” Grizzop grumbles, flicking his ear and failing utterly in making Oscar want to stop teasing him.

Zolf drags fingers out of Oscar and settles a hand at the rise of his backside instead, urging him forward for a kiss that makes Oscar feel dizzy and wanton, supporting himself with a hand pressed to the lovely curve of Zolf’s belly.

When he pulls back, Grizzop’s got his mouth around Zolf’s cock, which somewhat explains the breathless, nipping quality of the dwarf’s kisses.

“Now, my loves.” Oscar breathes, watching Grizzop flick his gaze up but not pull off. “Which of you is going to give me the pleasure of filling my mouth and which is going to take my arse?”

Zolf and Grizzop lock eyes, a silent conversation going on over the top of Oscar’s head. Eventually, Zolf jerks his head to the side and Grizzop bounces back into a crouch, before moving behind Oscar and rearranging him precisely as desired.

Oscar hums at the warm settle of Zolf’s palm over the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders and lowering his mouth to the base of Zolf’s stomach. The tattoos there are so intricate as to make him jealous whenever he gets to admire them. Thinking of the artist who got the pleasure of being this close to Zolf, leaving a trace of themselves behind… Maybe he can learn how. Leave some of his own marks on his lovers.

Grizzop presses the twining tendrils of his cock to Oscar’s hole, bringing everything sharply back to focus.

“Well, you were the one in a hurry.” Grizzop says, easing himself inside, helped by his own slick, as well as Zolf’s preparation. “Get on with it.”

Oscar groans, swallowing the thick weight of Zolf’s cock into his mouth. He can’t say how many times he’s had the pleasure of being split between them but it never gets old, the feeling of being so utterly consumed by both of them.

Grizzop fills him, pulsing and throbbing, and he whines, working his tongue against Zolf and bringing his hand to cup Zolf’s balls.

He senses it won’t be much longer for any of them, with the amount of teasing they’ve been doing for each other. He allows Grizzop to work him, clutching at the meat of Zolf’s belly and groaning happy little sounds around Zolf’s cock.

“Can’t shut him up even now.” Grizzop snarks, but it’s fond and accompanied by a hand over his cock. “Fuck, you’re a messy bastard.”

Oscar laughs, pulling back and swiping a hand over his mouth. “I don’t think you’re in any position to cast aspersions, love.”

Grizzop circles his hips, and Oscar smiles at feeling the evidence of their fucking sliding down, slicking up the skin between Oscar’s thighs. Zolf grunts at the press of Oscar’s lips back to his cock, the sound chasing into a breathless laugh when Oscar opens and sinks down once more.

“One day…” Zolf mutters. “This won’t turn into a fucking sniping competition between you two.”

“You love it.” Oscar murmurs into the underside of Zolf’s cock, feeling it pulse and throb against his lips.

He doesn’t get a response, but when he looks up to see Zolf’s tender expression, he knows he doesn’t really need one.

They do end up making a complete mess of themselves, Oscar’s thighs and ass covered with Grizzop’s slick, Zolf’s cock wet and belly scratched up by Oscar’s eager clutching in orgasm. But a quick prestidigitation leaves them free to cuddle and that, he has to admit, might just be his favourite part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7 - “The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”_  
>  **Truth** | Lies | Omissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went over this this morning and made it more porny because I felt like I was letting the side down on my final day. I hope you enjoy and thank you for coming along with me this week <3

(tags: non-consensual spell use, with good intentions, locked in a room, by frustrated friends, truth spell, admissions of love, kissing, handjobs)

Oscar feels it as soon as he walks into his office, the shimmering fall of magic around him and settling like a blanket around his shoulders. Zolf follows him before he can say anything and then the door is shut behind them. He looks out through the door to see three shadowed figures through the thin portal, the smallest waving their hands and muttering what Oscar recognises as a locking spell.

“What?”

“They’ve locked us in, Zolf.”

Zolf frowns, walking back to the door and tugging on it, pulling harder when he realises it won’t open. “Why?”

“I expect because they have also cast some sort of magic in here, knowing that we would be coming in here soon.” Oscar shrugs, sitting in his chair with a sigh. “If I had to guess, I’d say it was some sort of truth spell.”

Zolf walks away from the door with an angry huff, tucking his hands deep in his pockets. “I’m gonna kill them.”

“Well, I hope they can run fast.” Oscar smiles. “They’ve got about a ten minute head start, by my estimates.”

“Fucking childish.” Zolf mutters, taking his customary seat beside Oscar. “Wish I could say I’m surprised.”

“We could just get around this by not speaking for ten minutes - would you like your book?”

“Go on then.”

Oscar reaches across for the Harrison Campbell that he’s stashed on top of his paperwork from the last time Zolf was in here with him, holding it out to Zolf with a flourish. As the dwarf takes it, their fingers brush and Oscar allows himself to indulge in the little shiver that chases up his wrist, smiling to himself.

“What’s that face for?”

“I enjoyed the way it felt when our fingers brushed.” Oscar says, wishing for the life of him that he could be ashamed of admitting it.

Zolf narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Oscar bites at his lip, but it’s hardly going to stop the truth coming out. “Because I’m a little bit in love with you and have been for years.”

Zolf swallows, setting the book on his knee. “Only a little?”

“No, not only a little.” Oscar replies, then purses his lips. “This is very unfair.”

Zolf looks to the door, then the window. He sighs. “Ask me.”

It feels like a hell of a time to be having this discussion, but there’s a little bit of him that’s glad of it. Who knows when they would have got around to this otherwise?

“How do you feel about me Zolf?”

Zolf’s mouth opens without hesitation, but the words are a bit slower to come. Eventually, Zolf looks down at his hands and then back at Oscar, a sparkle in his eye. “Don’t really fall for people often, but I’m in love with you too.”

Oscar thrills at the relief of it all, feeling oddly lightheaded. “How long would we have gone without admitting it?”

Zolf looks so lovely when he smiles. “As long as you and I were stubborn. So. Forever.”

“I want to be with you.” Oscar says, even if there’s been no question. Now’s not the time to let anything go unsaid. “However you’ll have me.”

“M’not sure what I want it to be like.” Zolf admits. “But I’d like to explore it.”

Oscar holds out a hand. “Have you ever thought about kissing me?”

Zolf stands, taking his hand and moving in closer than Oscar’s dared to hope he’ll want to be. “That’s not all I’ve thought about doing to you.”

“Oh?”

Zolf drags fingers over his cheek, apparently not entirely desiring of commenting on how breathless his voice was. “That wasn’t a question.”

“Consider my worries that you’d turn into someone completely different if I ever admitted my feelings entirely assuaged.” Oscar says, leaning into the press of fingers against his cheekbone. “Will you kiss me now?”

He closes his eyes as Zolf moves in, whimpering pitifully at the warm press of lips to his. It’s been so long. He wants nothing more than to drown in it, bringing up a hand to cup the back of Zolf’s head as he opens his mouth to the delicate probing of Zolf’s tongue.

He’s lost, completely, the curl of magic around him nothing compared to the satisfaction of finally having Zolf in his arms. He feels his body respond in ways that he’d almost convinced himself he’d forgotten, as he hooks his legs behind Zolf’s.

When they finally part for air, his lips are tingling and Zolf’s eyes are heavily lidded, neither of them wanting to move far. He strokes a hand through Zolf’s hair and smiles when he feels the slow fade of the truth magic, seeing the same acknowledgement reflected in Zolf’s eyes.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay here for the rest of the day.”

Zolf smirks, trailing a hand down Oscar’s chest. He shouldn’t react so much to such a simple act but he feels it hit him in a tightening at his groin, shivers chasing pleasantly across his skin. It’s been far too long, and a confident dwarf circling fingers just beneath his navel is just too much for him to deal with in a sensible manner.

“The others will be back to check on us soon.” Zolf says, casual as if he’s not brushing his thumb over the rapidly hardening line in Oscar’s trousers.

“Does that bother you?” Oscar sighs, the meat of Zolf’s palm fully over him now.

Zolf leans in, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw. “Serve ‘em right if they see anything they’d rather not.”

Oscar moans, the pressure of Zolf’s hand slipping inside his trousers to palm over his cock almost too good to bear with anything approaching decorum. “ _Gods_.” He breathes, shifting his hips. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Zolf nips him, then pulls back to better watch himself bring Oscar off. “Not my intention. For today, at least.”


End file.
